Dollhouse Chronology
Note: BG = "Before 'Ghost'", AG = "After Ghost" Late 1980s :Rumors of the Dollhouse circulate in Los Angeles. 1993 :Clyde Randolph, co-founder of Rossum Corporation, is betrayed by his college friend and business partner and becomes the first human node of the Rossum mainframe. Mid-2000s :Karl William Kraft's criminal career ends and he is sent to prison. He joins the Dollhouse and becomes Alpha. :Whiskey joins the Dollhouse. :Anthony Ceccoli, an Afghanistan war veteran, joins the Dollhouse as Victor to treat his post-traumatic stress disorder. Three years BG :Laurence Dominic works with Adelle DeWitt and becomes her chief of security and right hand man. :Topher Brink joins the Los Angeles Dollhouse and significantly improves the imprinting technology. "A few years ago" BG :Alpha and Whiskey go rogue on an engagement. Alpha shows signs of growing awareness. Two years and three months BG :Caroline Farrell and Leo raid the Rossum Corporation lab at Freemont College. Leo is shot and killed. Adelle DeWitt attempts to recruit Caroline for the Dollhouse, but Caroline evades her. Two years BG :Madeline Costley joins the Los Angeles Dollhouse as November. :The Washington DC Dollhouse imprints Daniel Perrin as a modified version of himself to gain political power. :Caroline infiltrates the LA Dollhouse and finds files on herself and Bennett Halverson. Twenty-one months BG :In Tucson, Caroline befriends Bennett and enlists her aid in infiltrating the Rossum lab. Caroline plants bombs, but finds a lab with human test subjects. Despite Caroline's efforts, the bombs go off. Bennett is trapped in the rubble, her arm crushed and paralyzed. Caroline leaves Bennett, so that she, but not Bennett, is captured by Laurence and Adelle. :Adelle sends Caroline to meet Clyde 2.0 and the mysterious other head of Rossum. Eighteen months BG :Caroline Farrell agrees to join the Dollhouse and becomes Echo (sometime before November 2008, as she was unaware of the outcome of the 2008 US presidential election. In "Vows", Adelle says Echo has 3 years left on her contract, and we're assuming Vows occurs approximately six months AG). :Alpha becomes obsessed with Echo. Fourteen months BG :The FBI assigns agent Paul Ballard to investigate the Dollhouse. :Paul divorces his wife. Three months BG :Alpha slashes Whiskey's face, experiences a composite event and kills his handler, Echo's handler, Dr. Saunders, at least two Actives and several other people, as well as destroying his personality backup. He then escapes the Dollhouse. :Whiskey is long-term imprinted as Claire Saunders. :The Dollhouse staff are told that Alpha has been hunted down and killed. :Boyd Langton joins the dollhouse as Echo's handler (only a few days after the Alpha incident). :November is long-term imprinted as Mellie and moves in as Paul's neighbor. :Nolan Kinnard's seduction of artist Priya Tsetsang fails. He induces paranoid schizophrenia in her, has her institutionalized, and arranges for the Dollhouse to recruit her. "Ghost" :Victor is imprinted as Anton Lubov and begins to misinform Paul. :Priya Tsetsang is sent to the Dollhouse by Nolan Kinnard and becomes Sierra, replacing a previous Sierra. :Alpha sends Paul Ballard a picture of Caroline Farrell. :Echo begins to show signs of growing awareness. Season 1 :Victor misleads Paul into being shot by Russian mobsters, but he survives. ("Stage Fright") :Alpha arranges for Echo to be hunted. ("The Target") :Alpha remote wipes Echo in her "Taffy" persona. ("Gray Hour") :Alpha sends Paul a video of Caroline Farrell. :Paul tracks down Joel Mynor, a Dollhouse client, and briefly meets Echo. ("Man on the Street") :Boyd discovers Joe Hearn raping Sierra. Adelle De Witt has him killed by activating November's killer sub-personality. :Paul receives a message from the mole inside the Dollhouse via Echo. Echo frames Paul for shooting a police officer. The FBI suspends Paul. :Echo exposes Laurence Dominic as the NSA infiltrator, who is sent to the Attic. Adelle promotes Boyd to chief of security. ("A Spy in the House of Love") :Alpha kills and impersonates Stephen Kepler, to mislead Paul Ballard. ("Briar Rose") :Paul and Alpha infiltrate the Dollhouse. Alpha slashes Victor's face, abducts Echo and steals her wedges. Alpha briefly creates "Omega", a composite of all of Echo's imprints, who rebels against him. Paul cooperates with Boyd to track down Alpha and saves Caroline's backup wedge from destruction. ("Omega") :Paul agrees to be a contractor for the Dollhouse in exchange for releasing November and returning her to her original identity, Madeline Costley. ("Omega") :Claire learns of her status as an Active, but does not investigate her original identity. ("Omega") Season 2 :Daniel Perrin targets Rossum for investigation. :Adelle orders the reconstruction of Victor's face. ("Vows") :Whiskey/Dr. Saunders flees the Dollhouse. ("Vows") :Echo can remember her other identities. ("Vows") :Paul becomes Echo's handler. ("Vows") :Topher develops an early version of remote wiping/imprinting technology. ("Belle Chose") :An unknown source gives Perrin information about the Dollhouse. ("Instinct") :Nolan Kinnard attempts to purchase Sierra permanently from the Dollhouse. Topher imprints Sierra with Priya's original personality. Priya kills Kennard in self-defense. Topher and Boyd cover up the murder and return Priya to the Sierra imprint. ("Belonging") :Boyd secretly gives Echo an all-access security pass. ("Belonging") :Perrin presents Madeline Costley to the media as a victim of the Dollhouse ("The Public Eye") :Echo is used to frame Perrin for adultery, but instead Perrin is revealed to be an Active, with his wife Cindy Perrin as his handler. ("The Public Eye") :Perrin and Echo are taken to the Washington DC Dollhouse, where Bennett Halverson tortures Echo and imprints Echo with some of Benett's memories. Bennett then lets Echo and Perrin escape. ("(The Public Eye", "The Left Hand") :Bennett remote-imprints Perrin as an assassin to kill Echo, killing his handler Cindy Perrin along the way. Topher shuts down the assassin imprint. ("The Left Hand") :Perrin tells the Senate that Rossum is being framed by its competitors, that Madeline is delusional, and there is no Dollhouse, as was planned. ("The Left Hand") :Echo, in doll state, flees into the Washington DC area. ("The Left Hand") :Madeline Costley is captured by the DC Dollhouse. ("The Left Hand") :Echo and Paul meet secretly. Echo develops a high degree of control over her ability to access her imprints. ("Meet Jane Doe") :Rossum begins selling "full body upgrades", copying wealthy clients into Actives permanently. Adelle objects to this and turns against Rossum. ("Epitaph One") :Matthew Harding demotes Adelle and takes over direct management of the LA Dollhouse. Topher constructs a prototype remote wiping and imprinting device, but keeps it a secret from Harding. Adelle gives Topher's plans to Harding to regain control of her branch. ("Meet Jane Doe") :Echo and Paul return to the LA Dollhouse. ("Meet Jane Doe") :Alpha kills most of Echo's romantic engagement clients, then infiltrates the LA Dollhouse. He uses his own technology to make the Actives turn on the staff. He scans and wipes Paul, then imprints Paul into himself. Echo is unable to kill Alpha, who escapes. Paul is left comatose. ("A Love Supreme") :Victor's contract expires and he returns to his former identity of Anthony Ceccoli. He is recruited by Scytheon, a private military company subsidiary of Rossum, and absorbed into a military group mind. ("Stop-Loss") :Boyd takes control over the Dollhouse from a drunken Adelle, and sends Echo and Sierra (imprinted as Priya) to rescue Anthony. ("Stop-Loss") :Adelle sobers up. ("Stop-Loss") :Topher and Ivy repair Paul's brain, though at the cost of his love for Echo. ("Stop-Loss") :Adelle sends Echo, Anthony and Priya to the Attic. In the Attic, Echo meets Laurence Dominic and Clyde Randolph, one of the two founders of Rossum, and learns the purpose of the Attic, and sees the predicted collapse of civilization. Echo, Anthony and Priya escape the Attic, and join Adelle in her conspiracy against Rossum (along with Boyd, Paul, Topher and Ivy). ("Stop-Loss", "The Attic") :Topher, Paul and Anthony abduct Bennett from the DC Dollhouse so that she can reconstruct the damaged wedge containing Caroline Farrell. Paul also rescues back Madeline/November. ("Getting Closer") :Boyd brings Claire back to the Dollhouse. ("Getting Closer") :Clive Ambrose attempts to arrest Adelle, only to be shot by Boyd. ("Getting Closer") :Adelle orders that all the Actives be given their original identities back, then prepares the Dollhouse for lockdown. Echo sends Anthony and Priya away for their own safety. ("Getting Closer") :Laurence Dominic escapes the Attic, but can't survive long outside of it. Adelle sends him back, to help their plans from inside the Rossum mainframe. ("Getting Closer") :November is imprinted as Mellie. ("Getting Closer") :Claire kills Bennett. Topher recovers from shock, sends Ivy away, and finishes work on the Caroline wedge. ("Getting Closer") :Rosssum troops invade the Dollhouse just as Echo is imprinted with Caroline. ("Getting Closer") :Boyd returns to the LA Dollhouse and drugs Echo so she seems insane. He and the others head to Rossum Headquarters in Tucson, Arizona to destroy the mainframe. They also meet Whiskey imprinted as Clive Ambrose. ("The Hollow Men") :Boyd manipulates Topher into completing a hand-portable remote wipe-imprint gun. ("The Hollow Men") :Echo recovers and exposes Boyd. Boyd explains his plan to expose Caroline Farrell to multiple wipes so that she would develop an immunity, and that would be the basis for a vaccination-like treatment. ("The Hollow Men") :Tony and Priya return to the abandoned LA Dollhouse. Tony is imprinted with Topher and then upgrades himself with combat skills. ("The Hollow Men") :Rossum scientists attempt to harvest Echo's spinal fluid. ("The Hollow Men") :Tony and Priya infiltrate Rossum Headquarters and rescue Echo. ("The Hollow Men") :Paul and Mellie attempt to destroy the mainframe's cooling system. Boyd uses a recording of Adelle to activate Mellie's killer programming. Mellie resists for a moment and shoots herself. ("The Hollow Men") :Echo fights Whiskey/Clive. ("The Hollow Men") :Topher uses the wipe-imprint gun to wipe and imprint Boyd as an Active. ("The Hollow Men") :Echo orders imprinted Boyd to take a bomb into the chamber containing the Rossum mainframe. ("The Hollow Men") Future Events ("Epitaph One" flashbacks) (Order of events is unclear) :Topher devises a way of transmitting wipes and imprints via phone lines. :Mass wipes and imprints convert most people into "Dumbshows" or "Butchers", causing society to collapse. Zone, Mag and Griff are some of the unwiped people, or "actuals." :Topher goes insane from guilt over the use of his technology. :Laurence Dominic is re-imprinted to his original body and confronts Adelle DeWitt. :The Dollhouse becomes a shelter and community for the Actives, including Anthony, Priya, Adelle and Claire. :Caroline/Echo, along with Paul, return to the Dollhouse to make multiple backups of herself to guide others to "Safe Haven". :Priya gives birth to her and Anthony's son T. :Whiskey is wiped, or reverts, to her Active state and remains alone in the Dollhouse. 2019 :A group of refugees (mainly "actuals") stumble into the abandoned Los Angeles Dollhouse and meet Whiskey. Caroline/Echo is imprinted into a young girl, Iris, and they leave in search of Safe Haven. ("Epitaph One") 2020 ("Epitaph Two: Return") :An evolved, peaceful version of Alpha reconstructs the Dollhouse, inhabited by doll-state Actives. :Iris/Echo, Zone and Mag meet Echo, Paul and Topher in Neuropolis. Echo kills one of many Matthew Harding imprints. :Echo's group reach Safe Haven and meet Adelle, Topher, Priya and Priya's son T. :The Safe Haven group meets Tony's group of self-imprinting fighters (including Romeo and Kilo) :The group returns to Los Angeles and fight a group of butchers to get into the Dollhouse. Paul is killed, and Mag's legs are wounded. :Topher Brink activates the device that reverts every imprinted person to their pre-wiped state, with the exception of Echo, Tony, Priya and Kilo. He dies in the process. :Echo imprints herself with Paul. 2021 :Echo, Anthony Ceccoli, Priya Tsetsang, T, Kilo and Mag can safely leave the L.A. Dollhouse without suffering from the adverse effects of the reversal bomb Topher Brink had set off one year prior. ("Epitaph Two: Return") Category:Technology